All Of Me
by bowdowntothequeenlp
Summary: one-shot: Its Robin and Regina's wedding day and robin sings all of me by John Legend to Regina in front of every one.


It was their wedding day and everything has been perfect.

Now standing on the edge of the dance flaw in her stunning white dress, that fit her so perfectly in all the right places, where she had been placed by Tink and Snow, it's the first time today that she has been allowed to think, all the emotions that she has felt at all the different times today slowly dimming and she can finally catch her breath.

Quite and hushed whispers start to put her on edge a little bit, looking around to try and decipher what was going on, encase this is all just some trick, encase this was all just some ploy to break the evil queen because if this was what it was, if this was not real then they would have won, they would have broken her, but all she sees is smiling faces.

Henry standing holding Roland's hand, both in the most amazing suits, henry looking dapper as ever with his face clear of pre-teen spots, his hair slicked back away from his eyes and with the happiest smile that he seems to always be wearing now. Roland looking so adorable, wearing the toothiest grin imaginable, his brown curly locks falling in front of his eyes before he pushes it back in place.

Emma leaning her head on Hooks shoulder, wearing the most content look that Regina had ever seen her wear, hair curled and pinned in place, a red dress and killer black heals dangling from her finger, she laughed inwardly at that. Hook in a black suit with a red tie to match her dress, his arm around her waist holding on to her securely,

Snow and Charming locked in an embrace, snow with her head against his chest and tears in her eyes, his chin resting on her head, his eyes catching Regina's giving her a smile that looks like he's trying to say 'I'm happy for you , you deserve this' a smile that she returns gratefully.

Looking around she still can't she robin.

She had turned her body as well as she was looking around, she heard someone clear her throat from in front of her. She turns to find robin. So much love shining in his eyes so much she thought she was drowning. He smiles at her a nervous smile on his lips as he takes her hand, leading her in to the centre of the wooden polished dance flaw. He has a microphone in his hand that she only notices when he lifts it to his lips

"Robin what's going on?"

He smiles "Regina, I know we have already said our vows but there's something else I wish to say to you"

She nods intrigued, telling him to carry on.

"The whole time we have been together I have never been one of words. Never have I been able to say how beautiful you are to me, how stunning I find your expressive eyes are and how much I love that I can read you like a book. How I haven't been able to express with words how lucky I feel to have you in my arms at night and how blessed I am that I get the honour of kissing your beautiful lips" taking his hand from hers, bringing it to her face and caressing her cheek, his thumb tracing over her lips as a furious blush makes it way up her neck to her cheeks. He laughs "how I'm not able to express how adorable I think it is, when I get you to blush like a little school girl on her first date." People around them laughed at his statement, so did she.

"I don't blush!" she said, smacking him on the shoulder.

He hummed "or how infuriating stubborn and strong willed you are" looking over to Henry "how happy and grateful I am that I not only have you in my life but one of the most amazing and special young men in the world too" he looks back to her to find a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, eyes that are looking at his lips, watching every word coming out his mouth. "I haven't been able to tell you how much you mean to me and how lost I would be without you. It was all ways you who knew what to say, you have such a beautiful way with words and you know how to put them together so well to express your every feeling.

I'm not able to do that, I wish I had the words to tell you how much I love you but I'm not sure the words exist."

His hand still in place on her cheek, his thumb now drawing circles on her skin wiping away a tear that had managed to slip from her eyes.

"But maybe the words don't need to be said."

Her brow furrowed together, in response he put his for head against hers, his hand moving to the back of her neck holding her to him, both of them closing their eyes getting lost in the moment.

Music started to play.

He receded, both of them opening their eyes, his hand now sliding its way down her arm catching hold of her hand and entwining them together. Bringing the mic to his lips, her eyes widening when she realises what was about to happen.

She had herd him sing be for, to Roland to help him sleep, to himself in the shower or while he was working, sometimes he would hum her back sleep while he held her in his arms after she had a particularly terrifying nightmare but not once had he sung to her, and he would all ways get really shy and self-conches if he found her listening to him or if she complemented him on his amazing voice.

Her heart picked up speed.

He took a breath and sung.

His voce coming out in a beautiful low tone that flowed its way around the room. Every one stood in awe.

"What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright"

"My head's underwater  
but I'm breathing fine"

Smiling at her with the biggest grin. 

"You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"

She laughed and squeezed there still tangled hands.

"Cause all of me  
Loves all of you"

Tears now freely falling from her eyes.

"Love your curves and all your edges  
all your perfect imperfections"

Her head lowering looking up at him through her eye lashes. Hair falling around her face so people can see her tears.

"Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
you're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
and you give me all of you, oh"

His had once again letting go of her hand, moving it up to put her hair behind her ears exposing her face to the world around them, two fingers lifting her chin, making her eyes make contact with his. Gods he loves her so much.

Tears now starting to pool in his eyes, he sniffed trying to keep them at bay, a quite laugh escaping his mouth as he sings;

"How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too"

His thumb swiping at her tear again.

"The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
your my downfall, your my muse"

Her hand comes up to hold on to his wrist and she leans her head against the hand that still holds her face.

"My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you  
My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"

Her thumb swiping back and forth across the ink of the black tattoo the bought them together.

"Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh  
Give me all of you, oh oh"

"Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts"

She smiled an open mouthed smile at the line.

"Risking it all though it's hard"

"Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
all your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you"

Her arms rap around his neck, pulling him close to her. Eyes getting lost in each other, neither one of them remembering the have an audience, his hand move back the place that it fits so well at the back of her neck, tangling with her soft raven hair that now falls to just below her ribs in gentle curls, The mic still between them.

"You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
and you give me all of you"

"I give you all of me  
and you give me all, of you, oh oh oh."

As soon as the last word comes out of his mouth and the mic is lowered they collide, lips to lips, tong's fighting against each other. Robin's arms go around her waist, lifting her to him in a strong hug, her feet only just touching the floor now.

Wolf whistles, cheering and clapping can all be herd. A new song starts to play as the dj tells everyone to join in for the lover's first dance. Emma and Killian, Snow and Charming, Ruby and Wail, Granny and Marco, Belle and Mr Gold, Henry and Grace and so many others all decent to the dance flaw .

Still locked in each other's embrace, foreheads now resting against each other's, eyes closed, all either on of them could think was that there life was complete, there life with each other was perfect.

_**So what do you guys think ?**_

_**Please r&amp;r I love hearing what you all have to say **___


End file.
